


Fanart: Karasu and Fukurou

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Fukurou/Karasu fanart for imadra_blue. A happy birthday to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Karasu and Fukurou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).



[](http://imageshack.us/a/img843/781/oycm.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

[](http://imageshack.us/a/img845/994/pojs.png)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
